Chances Are
by terra-incognito
Summary: Lily and James have a brawl, a snowball fight, and a kiss all in one fic! You know you want to read it! *Revised*


Sorry, sorry, this is total fluff, total shiperness, no plot whatsoever, but it HAD to be written...for anyone who's reading my other story (if you're not, well, um...you're not.) I promise I haven't strayed! The next chapter will be up like, stat. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (cue the shocked gasp)  
  
************************************************************************  
Not for the first time, a fight had broken out in Gryffindor Commons.  
  
"I swear to god, I'm REALLY going to kill him this time!" Lily Evans snarled.  
  
"Now, now." James Potter said, chuckling nervously. "What would your father say if he heard you threatening a fellow student?"  
  
"Go for the hair Lils and rip it out strand by strand?"  
  
The agile brunette ducked as his friend lauched herself at him, but she still managed to topple them both to the floor.  
  
"Lily, stop!" One of her friends called out feebly, but no one in the common room really made a move to stop them, they were pretty much used to these scuffles.  
  
"I'll put 10 Galleons on Lily." Sirius Black remarked lazily.  
  
"You're on." Remus Lupin agreed with a grin.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Aurthur Weasley wanted to know.  
  
"Who knows?" Sirius replied. "Get 'im Lils!" he cheered her.  
  
James grabbed Lily's wrist and tried to twist it behind her back but she slipped out of his grasp and managed to get a solid smack in before he finally hoisted her up over his shoulder. "We are going to have to take this elsewhere, we're causing a scene."  
  
Her temper flared as she pounded her fists against his back. "What the HELL? PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"Don't think so, my love, no...I think you need to cool off." He carried her through the portrait hole and the Gryffindors watched with amusement as Lily struggled.  
  
"Your bony shoulder is peircing my liver...would you put me DOWN?"  
  
James simply chuckled and kept walking. People stared at them and shook their heads, but they too were used to the scenes frequently caused by the pair. Lily felt cold air hit her bare limbs and shivered, shrieking at a sudden downward movent and she found herself face down in the snow. " She struggled around as James, laughing, pelted her with snowballs. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
  
Her fingers were turning numb and she was sure that she was going to catch a nasty cold if she stayed out here much longer, as she was still in her monogrammed pajamas. James fell down in the snow, unable to stand from the sheer force of his laughter.  
  
She was wet, she was cold, and she was quickly developing pneumonia, and he had the gall to laugh at her? Oh hell no.  
  
She furiously kicked snow at him and she slid back with a yell. "Hey! You got snow in my shoes!"  
  
"That's your problem to deal with, stud muffin." Lily quipped, pushing wet strands of hair out of her face, she struggled to stand but slipped on a patch of ice and fell right back down again. James let out a muffled squeak of amusement. She glared at him. "If you know what's good for you, you WON'T smile."  
  
"Sure..." he was shaking with the effort not to laugh. "Sure...right...oh good LORD if you could see yourself Lils..."  
  
She had a pretty good idea of how awful she looked, and she didn't need him to point it out. Growling she tackled him, shoving snow in his face, he choked on the powdery whiteness and fought her off, now completely overcome by the force of his laughter. "Oh-hhhh..." he sniggered. "This is PRICELESS."  
  
Lily shook her head and sighed, falling back into the snow. "Okay, fine, I give up."  
  
James looked down at her, a mischeivious smile playing at the corners of his lips. "I win?" He saw the mischievious twinkle in her eye but it was too late.  
  
"Um...No."  
  
He coughed nervously. "Um, Lils? You, uh....you know I love you, right?"  
  
"Mind telling me why you're on top of me?"  
  
"B-because...you started it?"  
  
She shook her head slowly at him and before he could stop her, her fingers were at his sides and he was rolling helplessly on the ground, weak with laughter.  
  
"N-not fair, come on! You know I'm ticklish..." he gasped. "That was a cheap shot!"  
  
They rolled over and Lily slammed him down before her fingers resumed their work.  
  
James pushed at Lily's shoulder, and they rolled around some more, neither realizing it was starting to snow heavily, or that a few curious students were watching them from the windows.  
  
Lily shoved James and they went rolling into a snowbank. He took this opportunity to pin her to the ground with his legs and began tickling her much in the way she had done to him. She shrieked with laughter, yanking on his hair and playfully biting the fingers that were gripping her shoulder. "You're going DOWN!"  
  
"Hold onto that confidence because it's all you've got left! OW! You're going to PAY!" He struggled to get his fingers out of her mouth, and once he had managed it,while she was still lost in her laughter he attempted to pin her down on the ground but she pushed against his legs with her feet and shimmied away from him. He grabbed a foot and dragged her back to where he could resume tickling her.  
  
"You-are-so-dead..." she giggled, trying weakly to push him off of her, which was impossible now that he was straddling her hips with legs, and she was weak with laughter. He leaned down until his face was inches from hers, sliding his hands up her sides so he could pin her wrists to the ground as well.  
  
"You can admit it now." He said. "I win."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Hmmm...Well, I'm very comfortable like this, and I don't mind staying here for quite a while. Now YOU on the other hand..." His own blue eyes twinkled down into her furious bright green ones.  
  
There was a tense silence as they stared each other down, neither one blinking. Finally, a slow smile came to Lily's lips. This was a game and she would play it until the end. She lifted her head a fraction of an inch, until she could feel James's breath on her lips. Slowly her tonue slipped out to wet her own. His eyes widened, but he didn't lose his grip on her. He waited. Her eyes fluttered shut and she closed millimeter of space between their lips, claiming his in a kiss that was more surprising than anything else.  
  
His eyebrows rose in shock, though his hands tightened around her wrists. They stayed like that for a long moment before finally pulling back. James rolled off of her and collapsed in the snow. Neither one spoke.  
  
"Um." the brunette said finally. "Okay. You win."  
  
Lily laughed softly. "Right." They shared an amused glance. Then she shoved his shoulder. "You put your tongue in my mouth!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...I'm a teenage boy. I couldn't help it. Besides, you reciprocated."  
  
"Well, well I...." Lily sounded flustered and a blush spread rapidly across her face.  
  
"Mmmph." He snickered and shook his head at her. A strange warmth had pooled in his gut though, and he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.  
  
"I can't feel my toes." Lily remarked absently.  
  
"I have that effect on some people." James replied, not moving quickly enough to avoid her elbow.  
  
"Shut up you great prat." she laughed. "And let's go inside before we both DIE."  
  
"Well, you know, I've lived 17 long and happy years." he said.  
  
"How nice for you. I haven't lived quite long enough for my taste."  
  
He stood, brushing snow off of his pajamas and onto her.  
  
"Hey!" Lily sputtered indignantly. James simply laughed and scooped her up, carrying her, still struggling, into the castle. Once in the Great Hall, he stopped dead.  
  
The students of Hogwarts were coming to breakfast. Lily's eyes widened and she let out a small groan of dismay at the silence that was suddenly broken by catcalls and whistles.  
  
"I changed my mind," she muttered, burying her head in his shoulder. "I'd rather take my chances in the snow." 


End file.
